


What Comes Next?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is uncertain about his friendship with Spock. Could there be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next?

A concerned touch, so innocent, so pure.  
  
What comes next, is unsure.  
  
A long penetrating gaze, wanting to know.  
  
Is this what you wish, where you want us to go?  
  
A soft whisper, only you can hear.  
  
Tell me, am I right, or should I fear?  
  
That anything more, will never be true.  
  
I've been imagining it, between me and you.


End file.
